The nether best
The nether best is the name given to a mystious event this is the story Hello, my names Victor Hezruman. I am a big fan of Minecraft and Fnaf, i actually spend my whole time in these wonderful games. Until, my interest in Minecraft had lessen, because of this weird and creepy experience of mine. Okay, so i'll tell you the whole story. When its saturday and it was 9:30 am, my parents and my two siblings went out for bonding. However, they assigned me to guard the house and i was all alone. All i did is play Minecraft and watch videos of Markiplier about him surviving nights at five nights at freddys series. I was in the middle of laughing about Markiplier's reaction about how Mangle Scared him to death, when i heard my computer turning on. I was horrified cause, i remembered that i shut it off before i watch Markiplier's videos in my Phone. That's why i checked my computer and putted my phone besides the computer. After that, i almost forgot about Minecraft! I excitedly clicked the Minecraft icon and went cheering like theres no tomorrow. Until, i clicked my singleplayer and all of my worlds were deleted. I was very disappointed that i left my computer open (I always close my computer after using it) and went to sleep in my bed. Then thats, when i saw Golden freddy in my dream, he was like holding a piece of rock. He drops the rock into the cauldron with the water that is color gold. Then, the rock floated in the cauldron with its color changed into gold. Golden freddy seems to love the golden rock, cause he was hugging it and he was like treating it was he's real friend. I don't know what to do, thats why i approached Golden freddy and hug him like he was my mother or father. Golden freddy also gave me a hug. He kneeled down to me and told me something i don't understand "He was the responsible of all of this. He was!" "Who?" I asked him. " I won't let him do that to your family, thats why i am telling you all about these." "Who!" I asked him in a nervous manner. "He, i don't know. He erased all of my friends and memories. He is pure evil! Very Pure Evil!" Golden freddy seems crying in grief and sadness. "Victor, wake up. Leave me! Just leave me!" Golden freddy ordered me to wake up. Then i realize i was asleep, thats why i woke up and felt bad about my dream. I ignored my sad dream and went into my computer. Thats when, i created a new world named "Golden Freddy". I spawned inside a mineshaft. Torches were placed naturally, thats why i grabbed some torches from the mineshaft use it as my light source. Thats when, i heard a nether portal sound, its weird cause i even haven't created any portals yet. And it was survival! Thats why, i looked around the caves for the portal. Then, i finally found it besides the ravine. I went into the portal to check what is happening in the nether. Then, when i spawned in the nether, no mobs and all i could hear is the sound of fire. Then, i was magically transported into some kind of, nether graveyard. Wtf, theres no such thing as nether graveyard! My minecraft version is 1.8 and theres still no nether graveyard. Then thats when i heard a low bellowing sound, i turned my player's vision into his behind, then i saw a mob, the size of ghast. Instead, its skin is colored red and it has a body. Its legs where like the arachnids, and its eyes and mouth form the shape of letter O. Thats, when it chased me. I sprinted my player and i think i overrun it. I cheered in victory when i found a nether portal at the end of the nether graveyard. I told the beast (Using my real life voice, not the minecraft chat) "Fuck you redmeat shit!" Then, it did something that makes my hand shake and my blood cold. It looked at me, then it responded it in the minecraft chat "I'm not done with you. Your the redmeat, not me." What....the...fuck... How did he heard that? My brothers aren't in my home and i got no friends to play minecraft in my neighbourhood. But, how could this beast heard me? Thats why, my world Golden Freddy was corrupted and i created a new one Named "Jairo's World" Jairo is the name of my character in minecraft. Everything seems normal until, one player joined my game, wait...It was singleplayer! How could it join me like that? Thats when i checked the player list, then a player with the weird named "000101110001010010" appeared in my player's text. Thats when....Golden freddy was behind my players back. The weird thing was, the model of golden freddy was Gmod. And i am playing Minecraft, but how could Gmod and minecraft combine together (You can do Minecraft in Gmod, but not Gmod in Minecraft. Thats just weird) Golden freddy spoke to me with Textbox. He said "See, he is here. But i won't ever let him hurt you, my friend." He told me that. What the fuck, he just told me that in the dream. This is very hard to explain, golden freddy left my server, then i heard a breathing behind me (Real life) Then i saw, golden freddy, holding my chair, he told me to help him defeat the Thing that wanted to torment and kill my family. "Victor, believe in your strengths. BELIEVE!" Golden Freddy's phrases makes me confident about myself. "I wouldn't ever lose you again!" "Who, are you? Why are you treating me so kindly?" I asked Golden Freddy. "There is no time. We have to defeat the thing or what i called "The Nether Beast" before it hurts your families and love ones." "Tha....Thank you.....Golden......" "papa" Golden freddy interrupted my words with "papa", who even he is? Was he my long dead grandfather? "Goldie, why did you just said...Papa?" I asked him with deep curiosity. "I was your Grandfather, who died of Heart attack. Then, after your families mourned about my death, something had grabbed my soul and pulled inside the game i was today, The Fnaf. Chica, bonnie, freddy and foxy was my bestfriend, until that nether beast tooked their lives." Golden Freddy or Grandpa explained me the whole thing. "Grandpa, i wouldn't let you down!" I hugged him then he hugged me. We both hold our hands and he told me to repeat the words he would say. "Kaisu Kaonlo Maurno Punyata!" Then we went inside the computer. I lost my Consciousness and i woke up to find in the cage. "Your finally awake, WORM!" The Nether beast i saw before, was talking to me and i came face to face with him in real life. "Leave him alone!" Golden freddy was seemed trapped in some kind of spheroid magic. Then until, he used his powerful magic to destroy the magic. Then, he punched the nether beast in the face. "Go Grandpa!" I cheered for him. Then after golden freddy threw a magic to the cage i was, the cage opened and i help grandpa fight the nether beast. "Another fool, who thinks hes powerful. Your just a pathethic mortal!" Nether beast seemed annoyed of the fight. Thats when, chica, foxy, freddy, Bonnie, Pacman, sonic, mario and Megaman joined the battle. All of them teamed up together to take down the nether beast. Thats when, the beast died and the dimension i was are going to explode in minutes. Thats when woked up in the bed and thought it was just a dream. Then i went into my computer then a picture of game character and golden freddy appeared with the text "Thank you for helping us. God Bless You." Category:Myths Category:Creepy stories